fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
James Norrington
Admiral''' James Norrington''' (* 1697 in England, ''✝''1729''siehe Zeitlinie Fluch der Karibik ''auf See) ist britischer Offizier, zunächst im Dienste der Royal Navy, später dann Admiral der East India Trading Company. Norrington bringt es in der Royal Navy bis zum Commodore und wird zum militärischen Kommandanten von Port Royal erklärt. Nach einem fatalen Fehler nimmt er von der Navy seinen Abschied, infolgedessen landet er als Trinker in Tortuga und tritt der Crew der Black Pearl bei. Er kann seine Ehre jedoch wiederherstellen, indem er Cutler Beckett das Herz von Davy Jones aushändigt, infolgedessen wird er zum Admiral der East India Trading Company erklärt. Biografie Vergangenheit Norrington]] James ist der Sohn von Admiral Lawrence Norrington. Als er noch ein Junge war, begleitete er seinen Vater auf dessen Schiff, um den Piraten Captain Teague zu fangen. Während der Schlacht fiel James über Bord, er wurde jedoch von Teague gerettet. Daraufhin sagte Lawrence, dass er seinen Sohn lieber tot sähe, als in den Händen eines Piraten; diese Worte sollten James sein Leben lang verfolgen. Zu einem nicht näher bekannten Zeitpunkt trat James selbst in die Royal Navy ein und schlug die Offizierslaufbahn ein. Fluch der Karibik Als Lieutenant segelt Norrington 1719 auf der HMS Dauntless, die den neuen Gouverneur von Jamaika, Weatherby Swann, und dessen Tochter Elizabeth nach Port Royal bringt. Auf der Überfahrt sieht Elizabeth einen schiffbrüchigen Jungen im Meer treiben. Norrington lässt das Schiff stoppen und den Jungen an Bord hieven. Er stellt fest, dass der Junge noch lebt und lässt ihn, nachdem Elizabeth von ihm erfahren konnte, dass sein Name Will Turner ist, unter Deck bringen. Acht Jahre später ist Norrington dienstältester Captain des Karibik-Geschwaders der Royal Navy und erhält die Beförderung zum Commodore durch den Gouverneur. Swann hat zu diesem Zweck bei Schmiedemeister John Brown einen Degen bestellt, den Browns Geselle Will Turner abliefert. Auf unbekannten Wegen erfährt Norrington, dass der eigentliche Hersteller des meisterhaften Degens, der ihm von da an gute Dienste leistet, Will ist. Anlässlich der Beförderung wirbt er um Elizabeth, die während seines Antrags auf der Glockenplattform von Fort Charles einen Schwächeanfall erleidet und ins Wasser stürzt. Besorgt eilt der frischgebackene Commodore in den Hafen, um die Frau, die er umwirbt, zu retten. Er kommt mit seinen Soldaten zwar zur Rettung zu spät, erkennt in ihrem Retter aber den berüchtigten Piraten Jack Sparrow, der ihm jedoch trickreich entwischen kann. Norrington lässt ganz Port Royal von seinen Männern durchsuchen und findet den gesuchten Piraten zum Mitnehmen fertig bewusstlos geschlagen in Browns Schmiede. Der Commodore dankt dem Schmiedemeister ohne zu ahnen, dass auch dieses Mal die Hauptarbeit dessen Geselle erledigt hat. Den Überfall der Piraten der Black Pearl in der folgenden Nacht können Norrington und seine Männer ebenso wenig verhindern wie die Entführung Elizabeths. Zu seinem Verdruss muss Norrington am folgenden Morgen nach dem Überfall der Piraten der Black Pearl obendrein erfahren, dass Will Turner ebenfalls an Miss Swann interessiert ist. Als er auf Turners Vorschlag nicht eingeht, mit Sparrow ein Geschäft zu machen, der etwas über den Verbleib der Black Pearl wissen könnte, befreit Will den Piraten und kapert mit ihm die HMS Interceptor. Die HMS Interceptor gilt als das schnellste Schiff in der Karibik; auf jeden Fall verfügen weder die Royal Navy noch die East India Trading Company über ein schnelleres Schiff. Als Brigg mit zwei Kanonendecks eignet sich die Interceptor hervorragend für die Jagd auf Piraten, kann es allerdings mit der Black Pearl nicht aufnehmen. Nachdem Captain Jack Sparrow ihm die Interceptor gestohlen hat, verfolgt Commodore Norrington sie mit der HMS Dauntless als Flaggschiff, einem britischen Linienschiff mit 100 Kanonen an Bord. Als er Elizabeths Rauchsignal sieht, rettet er sie und Captain Jack Sparrow von einer einsamen Insel, auf der sie Captain Barbossa ausgesetzt hat. Elizabeth fleht ihn an, Will Turner von der Black Pearl zu retten und bietet ihm dafür die Hochzeit mit ihr an. Norrington schlägt ein, und sie machen sich auf zur Isla de Muerta. Dort geht Sparrow an Land, während Norrington draußen wartet. Doch die verfluchten Piraten kommen unter Wasser zur Dauntless und Norrington wird erst spät darüber informiert. Auf dem Schiff kämpfen bereits die Skelette mit den Marinesoldaten. Will gelingt es, den Fluch aufzuheben, und die verängstigten Piraten geben auf. Auch Jack Sparrow wird so gefangen genommen. Wieder in Port Royal soll Jack im Fort Charles gehängt werden, während der Stadtschreiber die Untaten von Jack verliest, erklärt Will Elizabeth seine Liebe und will Jack retten, Norrington zögert und ruft nicht sofort die Wachen, da er es insgeheim für falsch hält, Jack zu hängen. Will kann Jack befreien; sie werden jedoch an der Festungsmauer von Norringtons Männern aufgehalten. Elizabeth gesteht Will ihre Liebe, und Norrington akzeptiert es. Jack stürzt von der Festungsmauer und kann fliehen. Norrington gibt ihm einen Tag Vorsprung. Fluch der Karibik 2 Da Jack Sparrow aus Port Royal entkommen konnte, ist Norrington besessen davon, ihn wieder festzunehmen. Er jagt dem Piraten nach und begeht dabei einen großen Fehler: Er segelt durch einen Hurrikan, wobei sein Schiff zerstört wird. Infolge dieser Tat nimmt Norrington bei der Marine seinen Abschied und endet als Trinker in Tortuga. In Tortuga sieht Norrington, dass Jack mit Gibbs nach neuen Crewmitgliedern sucht. Er geht zu Gibbs, erzählt ihm seine Geschichte und wirft wütend den Tisch um, als Gibbs zögert, ihn in die Crew aufzunehmen. Danach ruft er durch die Menge, ob er gut genug ist, in die Crew zu kommen oder ob er Jack jetzt erschießen soll, nimmt seine Pistole und bedroht Jack damit. Jack antwortet, dass er angeheuert ist, woraufhin Norrington ihn wegen "einer dummen alten Angewohnheit" erschießen will. Kurz bevor er schießt, halten Jacks neue Crewmitglieder ihn auf, der Schuss löst sich dennoch, doch die Kugel trifft einen eisernen Kronleuchter, prallt ab und zerschlägt den Krug eines anderen Gastes, der dafür seinen Nachbarn schlägt. So entbrennt eine heftige Schlägerei. Während des Kampfes stößt auch Elizabeth dazu und schlägt mit einer Glasflasche auf ihn ein, um ihn zu retten. Die Piraten werfen Norrington in den Dreck eines Schweinestalls. Elizabeth nimmt ihn kurz darauf zur Black Pearl mit. Noch bevor er mit Elizabeth zur Black Pearl geht, wartet Ian Mercer in einer dunklen Gasse auf ihn, der ihn in der Faithful Bride beobachtet hat. Er schlägt Norrington einen Deal vor: Norrington soll Beckett den Kompass von Jack Sparrow beschaffen und würde dafür einen Posten bei der East India Trading Company bekommenAus dem Buch ,,Das große Piratenhandbuch". Als die Crew der Pearl das Schiff belädt, erscheint Elizabeth samt Norrington, die Jack nach Will fragt. Jack erklärt, dass Will in die Crew der Flying Dutchman gezwungen worden sei, er damit aber nichts zu tun habe. Norrington, der wegen seiner Trunkenheit zwar das Gleichgewicht nicht halten kann, hat seinen Scharfsinn keinesfalls verloren und ahnt, dass Jack sehr wohl der Grund für Wills Anwesenheit auf der Dutchman ist. Auf Elizabeths Frage, wie sie Will finden können, gibt Jack ihr seinen Kompass, erklärt ihr dessen Funktionsweise und sagt, dass sie die Truhe von Davy Jones finden will, um Will zu retten. Elizabeths unbeirrbarer Wille, Will zu finden, lässt die Kompassrose in die richtige Richtung ausschlagen. Sie heuert auf der Black Pearl an, um Will auf dem Umweg über die Truhe mithilfe von Sparrows Kompass zu finden. Norrington bleibt skeptisch, fährt aber mit. An Bord der Black Pearl muss Norrington mit den anderen Matrosen das Deck schrubben. Währenddessen hört er, dass Jack und Elizabeth über einen Kaperbrief sprechen, den Jack Elizabeth abgenommen hat. Der Kaperbrief bietet eine vollständige Begnadigung und einen Posten als Freibeuter der EITC, was den ehemaligen Commodore aufmerksam macht. Er geht zu Elizabeth und denkt nun, dass sie in Jack verliebt ist. Im Gespräch mit ihr erfährt er jedoch das Gegenteil und erkundigt sich, ob sie sich nie gefragt hat, wie Will auf der Flying Dutchman gelandet ist und geht wieder. Als sie Isla Cruces erreicht haben, steigt Norrington mit Elizabeth, Jack, Pintel und Ragetti in ein Beiboot und fährt mit ihnen zur Insel. Nach einem langen Marsch finden sie die Stelle, wo sie graben müssen. Jack lässt Norrington graben, bis er auf die Truhe stößt. Zu dritt bergen sie sie aus dem Sand und öffnen sie. Als sie das in der inneren Truhe schlagende Herz hören, äußert Norrington verblüfft, dass Jack die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Kurz darauf erscheint Will und beabsichtigt, Jones' Herz zu erstechen, während Jack die Truhe will, um damit Jones dazu zu bringen, den Kraken zurückzurufen. Norrington, der in Tortuga heimlich mit Mercer verhandelt hat, will die Truhe, um Lord Beckett das Herz zu bringen und seine Ehre wiederherzustellen . Es entspinnt sich ein Kampf zwischen den dreien, der sich bis in den Dschungel zur Kirche zieht. Als Norrington Jack auf der Mauer des Kirchenschiffs entwaffnet hat und ihn - mit freundlicher Billigung Will Turners - töten will, kann Jack James von dieser Absicht abbringen, indem er ihm sagt, dass Will der eigentlich Verantwortliche für sein Unglück ist. James konzentriert sich deshalb auf Will, und beide kämpfen alleine weiter. Er kann Will auf das Mühlrad treiben, das an der Kirche angebaut ist. Die Halterungen sind jedoch verrottet und tragen die Belastung durch die beiden Männer nicht. Das Mühlrad bricht ab und rollt - angetrieben von den über das Rad laufenden Kämpfern - bis zum Strand, wo sie nun gegen die inzwischen eingetroffene [[Crew der Flying Dutchman|Crew der Flying Dutchman]] kämpfen müssen. Als alle abgelenkt sind, läuft Norrington zum Beiboot und findet in Jacks Mantel den Kaperbrief und das Herz, das Jack zuvor in das Glas voll Dreck gelegt hat. Er steckt Brief und Herz ein. Als klar wird, dass die Dutchman-Crew nicht zu besiegen ist, nimmt Norrington die leere Truhe, um sie wegzulocken und rennt in den Dschungel. Nach einer Verfolgungsjagd gelingt es Clanker, James mit seinen Kettenkugeln die Beine zu fesseln, worauf er stürzt. Hadras droht, ihm die Truhe "aus den kalten, toten Händen zu reißen". Norrington wirft ihm die Truhe zu, wofür Hadras seinen Kopf, den er unter dem Arm trägt, fallen lassen muss. Die Crew hat, was sie will und lässt James entkommen, nicht ahnend, dass die Truhe leer ist. Norrington kann mit einem Boot auf das Meer gelangen und wartet, bis ein Schiff der EITC auftaucht. Er wird nach Port Royal gefahren, wo Mercer ihm den gültigen Kaperbrief abnimmt und diesen Beckett übergibt. Für die Rückgabe des Kaperbriefs verlangt Beckett eine angemessene Gegenleistung - am besten in Form des Kompasses. Norrington händigt Beckett jedoch sein eigentliches Zeil aus: das Herz von Davy Jones. Nach dieser Tat erklärt Beckett ihn zum Admiral der EITC-Flotte. Am Ende der Welt Nachdem er Beckett Davy Jones' Herz gebracht hat, stellt dieser Norringtons Ehre wieder her und gibt ihm eine Anstellung bei der East India Trading Company, wo er ab sofort Admiral ist. Anfangs bedeutet das lediglich, dass er weiterhin Jagd auf Piraten macht, doch da Jones, der sich mittlerweile auch unter Becketts Befehl befindet, immer schwerer zu kontrollieren ist, beschließt Beckett, diesen mehr unter Druck zu setzen. Deshalb lässt er die Truhe mit Jones' Herz auf die Flying Dutchman bringen und lässt eine Truppe Soldaten unter dem Befehl von Admiral Norrington auf dem Schiff zurück, um sicherzustellen, dass Jones den Befehlen Becketts Folge leistet. Sao Feng liefert Beckett Jack Sparrow aus und will im Gegenzug Besitzer der Black Pearl werden. Allerdings wird er von Beckett hintergangen und ist nun selbst ein Gefangener der East India Trading Company. Durch ein Bündnis mit den Piraten auf der Pearl gelingt es ihm, auf seinem Schiff, der Empress, zu fliehen, auf dem sich nun auch Elizabeth Swann befindet. Die Flying Dutchman wird angewiesen, sie zu verfolgen. Es gelingt der gemischten Besatzung aus Company-Soldaten und Jones' Leuten, das Schiff zu entern und Sao Feng zu töten. Mit seinem letztem Atemzug ernennt er Elizabeth zum neuen Captain und Piratenfürsten des Südchinesischen Meeres. Norrington, der noch immer in Elizabeth verliebt ist, bietet ihr an, seine Kabine zu übernehmen und ist entsetzt, dass sie es als Captain vorzieht, mit ihrer Crew eingesperrt zu werden. Sie macht ihm heftige Vorwürfe, auf der falschen Seite zu stehen und am Tod ihres Vaters beteiligt gewesen zu sein. James bestreitet das, räumt aber ein, dass ihn das nicht von seinen sonstigen Sünden freispreche. Von Schuldgefühlen geplagt, entschließt er sich, Elizabeth zu befreien. Er verhilft ihr und ihrer Crew zur Flucht und warnt sie, dass Beckett einen Informanten unter den Piraten hat. Er gibt ihr einen Abschiedskuss und sagt, dass ihre Schicksale verflochten, aber niemals eins gewesen seien, dass sie gehen soll. Elizabeth glaubt ihm und bittet ihn mit ihr zu kommen, doch bevor James antworten kann, werden sie von Stiefelriemen-Bill Turner überrascht. Norrington befiehlt ihm, auf seinen Posten zurückzukehren, aber er widersetzt sich dem Admiral. Elizabeth will James zu Hilfe kommen, aber er will sie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Deshalb schießt er das Tau durch, mit dem die Empress von der Dutchman geschleppt wird und das die Empress-Crew zur Flucht nutzt. Als Norrington dadurch abgelenkt ist, stößt Bill Turner ihm einen Holzspeer in den Leib. Elizabeth sieht Norrington sterben und schreit entsetzt auf. Als er im Sterben liegt, versucht Davy Jones, ihn für seine Crew anzuheuern. Die Frage: "James Norrington, fürchtet Ihr den Tod?", beantwortet er mit dem Versuch, Jones zu erstechen, was Jones als "Nein" auffasst. Persönlichkeit James Norrington gehört neben Will Turner und Bill Turner zu den wenigen Charakteren, deren Handlungen in der Regel darauf ausgerichtet sind, anderen zu helfen, selbst um den Preis der eigenen Freiheit oder gar des eigenen Lebens. Das wird am deutlichsten, als er Jack Sparrow erklärt, dass er in der Lage sei, auf den Ruhm und die Ehre verzichten kann, die ihm zuteil würde, finge er die Black Pearl, weil er „nicht nur sich selbst, sondern anderen dient“. In einigen weggefallenen Szenen („Der Antrag wird angenommen“ und „Glückliches Ende“) wird Norringtons Charakter als freundlicher und zurückhaltender Mensch weiterentwickelt, der Elizabeth so sehr liebt, dass er bereit ist, auf sie zu verzichten, damit sie mit einem anderen glücklich werden kann. Zunächst erscheint er steif und etwas hochnäsig. Im Verlauf des ersten Films wird jedoch deutlich, dass er ein freundlicher und barmherziger Mann ist, der zwischen Recht und Gerechtigkeit zu unterscheiden vermag. Als Will Jacks Hinrichtung aufhält, zögert Norrington, sie fortzusetzen, weil er sie insgeheim für ungerecht hält. Dem listigen Piraten lässt er jedoch eher unbewusst einen Fluchtweg, als Jack von der Wehrmauer fällt und von seiner Crew gerettet wird. Er zögert auch mit dem Befehl zur Verfolgung und gibt Jack einen Tag Vorsprung. Norringtons Tod beweist Stärke, da er sein Leben opfert, um eine Frau zu retten, für die er unerwiderte Liebe empfindet und die einen anderen gewählt hat. Aussehen James ist ca. 6’1” (1,85m) groß, hat schulterlange braune Haare und grüne Augen. Im ersten Teil erscheint er zuerst als Lieutenant der Royal Navy mit einer blau-goldenen Uniform und einer schwarzen Perücke mit einer Locke. Danach als Commodore hat er ein blau-weiße Uniform und eine weiße Perücke mit einer Locke. Bei festlichen Anlässen wie seiner Beförderung trägt er die Galauniform, die deutlich mehr goldene Tressen aufweist und trägt einen malteserkreuzförmigen Orden an einem dunkelroten Band um den Hals. Im zweiten Teil trägt er seine alte, inzwischen stark verwahrloste und verdreckte Commodore-Uniform mit einem ebenso verdreckten Schulterbandelier, und am Anfang auch noch die zur Uniform gehörende, sich in einem ähnlich schlechten Zustand befindende Perücke sowie den ramponierten Dreispitz. Im dritten Teil trägt er eine stark verzierte, blau-gelbe Admirals-Uniform der East India Trading Company und eine weiße Perücke mit zwei Locken. Fähigkeiten und Waffen * Schwertkämpfer: James ist ein ausgezeichneter Schwertkämpfer, der mit Hector Barbossa gleichwertig ist. Der Einzige, der ein besserer Schwertkämpfer ist, ist Will Turner. * Schütze: James ist auch ein ausgezeichneter Schütze, was sich zeigt, als er das Tau zwischen beiden Schiffen mit einem Schuss zerschießen kann und so Elizabeths Flucht ermöglicht. Hinter den Kulissen *James Norrington wird in Fluch der Karibik, Fluch der Karibik 2 und Am Ende der Welt von Jack Davenport verkörpert und von Thomas Nero Wolff synchronisiert. *James Norrington wird im Abspann stets als "Norrington" bezeichnet. Der Vorname James ist in Fluch der Karibik nur in einer entfallenen Szene mit Elizabeth zu hören, die aber auf der DVD als Extra vorhanden ist. *Viele Fans der Trilogie waren enttäuscht, dass James gestorben ist, da es überflüssig und unnötig war. Die Autoren meinten darauf, dass es den Tod in Fluch der Karibik nicht gibt und jeder wieder zurückkommen kann. Es ist jedoch in Fremde Gezeiten und in Salazars Rache nicht geschehen; daher ist es wahrscheinlich, dass James tot bleibt. *Norrington hat in Fluch der Karibik und Fluch der Karibik 2 eine Hauptrolle und spielt eine wichtige Schlüsselrolle. In Am Ende der Welt hat er eine kleinere Rolle, die jedoch auch gekürzt wurde, da die Szene mit dem Gouverneur namens "Swann Song" entfallen ist. *In früheren Drehbuchentwürfen zu Am Ende der Welt sollte Norrington eine Art Freundschaft mit Davy Jones haben, da beide eine Abneigung gegen Beckett haben (Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb Jones kurz vor Norringtons Tod ihn in die Crew aufnehmen will). Norrington sollte auch ein kurzes Gespräch mit Wyvern führen, nachdem sie ein portugiesisches Schiff angegriffen hatten. In diesem Drehbuch sollte Norrington von Beckett zum Captain und nicht zum Admiral ernannt werden. *Laut den Autoren Ted Elliott und Terry Rossio ist Norrington ein ebenso ausgezeichneter Schwertkämpfer wie Barbossa. Nur Will Turner ist besser. Zitate Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Admiral Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Captain Kategorie:Commodore Kategorie:Crew der Black Pearl unter Jack Sparrow Kategorie:Crew der HMS Dauntless Kategorie:Crew der Endeavour Kategorie:Crew der HMS Interceptor unter James Norrington Kategorie:Mitglied der kunterbunten Crew Kategorie:East India Trading Company Kategorie:Einwohner von Port Royal Kategorie:Einwohner von Tortuga Kategorie:Erster Offizier Kategorie:Lieutenant Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Norrington-Familie Kategorie:Pirat Kategorie:Royal Navy Kategorie:Soldat Kategorie:Verstorben (Am Ende der Welt)